Life Got in the Way
by paz-54
Summary: Despite everything going on in the wizarding world, Ginny is trying to enjoy herself. But sometimes, when you least expect it, life gets in the way and you don’t know what to do. Will be D/G.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, those belongs to JKR. I'm not sure if I even own the plot. Oh, and the title, _Life Got in the Way_, comes from a Sister Hazel song. I don't own it or any other song I might refer to.

**Chapter 1: Family**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Some family trees bear an enormous crop of nuts.   
_--Wayne H 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"For the last time Ron, get up! I am not doing everything myself," Ginny frantically yelled down the hall as she cleaned her room and got dressed.

Virginia Weasley was in a great hurry. It was only seven in the morning, and she had overslept. Under normal circumstances, sleeping in during the summer holidays isn't anything to worry about. However, life at the Burrow is filled with anything but normal circumstances. After all, when a girl has both parents and several brothers as members of the Order of the Phoenix, things can get rather hectic. And that's on the good days.

Given the looming war with a certain dark lord named Voldemort, Ginny and the other Weasleys should have been staying at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place since it is seemingly more secure, but sometimes there are more important things than that. This leads to the reason that young Ginny had to get up at such a profane hour. Harry Potter was going to come to the Burrow today and there were still a lot of preparations to be made. After everything that Harry had went through during his fifth year, Albus Dumbledore, in his almost infinite wisdom, recognized that Harry's already fragile psyche could not handle going to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It would be too hard for him because of Sirius's death, at least for now. 

"Ron, you know that Harry's coming today. If you want to be a good friend and let him have a decent birthday for once, you'll get up now," Ginny continued, growing impatient.

Seeing that this method was going to be unsuccessful, Ginny decided she would have to use a more puckish method to wake up her brother. By the time she reached his door, she had the perfect idea.

"Fine, have it your way. Sleep. I guess _Hermione will help me get everything ready. You know, she should be here any minute now," she said in the sweetest voice she could muster._

"Huh? Hermione? She's here? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Relax Ron. She's not here yet. You don't have to worry about her seeing you in your Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle pajamas."

"What do you mean Martin Miggs pajamas? You know that I don't wear those…anymore."

"Yeah, well at least you cut the footsies off when wore them last summer."

"Funny Ginny, really funny," Ron replied as he threw his pillow at her.

"Thanks. I thought so," Ginny said, gracefully catching the pillow, "Anyway, I just did it so you would finally get up. We have to make the food, put up the decorations, and get everything else ready for Harry's party since Dad's at work, Mum and the twins are picking him up from the Dursleys' house, and Charlie is doing a little work for the Order while he's in the area. At least we can be thankful that the house was cleaned last night."

"What about Bill?  Can't he help with all of the preparations?"

"Well, unless you want some Death Eaters to crash the party, Bill is going to have his hands full making sure that all of the protective wards that Dumbledore arranged are in place. Besides, he's the one bringing Hermione here, and I know how important that is to you. "

 "Oh, okay then," Ron said sheepishly.

"Honestly Ron. Enough chitchat. If you don't get ready now, Hermione really will see your pajamas," Ginny laughed, turning to leave, "And one last thing, next time you throw a pillow at someone, don't make it so easy to catch. Here you go."

Ron sat up just in time to see his pillow flying straight towards his head. 

"I swear sometimes…" Ron mumbled as he stood up, having decided that this was as good a time as any to shower and get dressed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About fifteen minutes later, Ron came stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen. In reality, he did appear to be considerably more awake. He even had changed into his best jeans. Even though he was wearing a Chudley Cannons t-shirt, at least it wasn't wrinkled. He walked over to Ginny who was sitting at the table about to finish off the toast she was eating for breakfast. When he got there, he reached across the table and grabbed the last of her toast and shoved it in his mouth. 

"Furanks, tis." Ron coughed as he mussed Ginny's long, vibrant hair.

"Ron, if you insist on stealing my toast, that's fine, but at least chew and swallow before you talk. Oh, and I believe I have told on several occasions, mind you, that if MESS MY HAIR UP AGAIN, I WILL HAVE TO HURT YOU!" Ginny hollered as she punched his arm. 

"Awww, does someone want to make sure her hair's perfect for Harry? Come on, you can tell me," Ron teased.

"Get off it Ron. If I did feel that way, which I don't, I wouldn't bloody likely be telling you," Ginny said, while a slight blush crept onto her cheeks. 

_'Why do I still blush? I am not supposed to blush. He's just a friend,' _Ginny said to herself, _'Plus, I don't have time for this.'_

"Is that so, Ginnykins? If that's the case, please let me know, just why are you wearing the new dress the twins got you? I thought Mum didn't quite approve of it."  

Ginny considered her slightly flowing, deep indigo dress for a minute, _'It's not that bad, it's only a few inches above my knee, and it kinda' has sleeves, even if they are only a couple of inches wide. Besides, the neckline is about as high as everything else I own. Maybe it's just because the bodice is a little more form fitting.'_

"Ron, as much as fun as this is, we really need to get to work. It might take a while to get everything done since we aren't supposed to do magic right now." 

"Yeah, I suppose you're…"

Ron suddenly stopped mid-sentence when he heard a loud crash by the door, immediately followed by a high-pitched screech. Unsure of what it might be, he checked that his wand was with him and crept to the door. However, that might not have been the best thing to do because as soon as he got to the door, it was flung open, knocking him down in the process.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fan-fic. Actually this the first bit of creative writing that I've done in an extremely long time, unless you would count the stupid three paragraph ghost story I had to write for the Spanish class I had a couple of semesters ago. Other than that, most of my writing is for research papers and essays. With this in mind, I would greatly appreciate any feedback, both positive and negative. Even if you have a minor complaint, such as a misspelled word or something like that, I would like to know, so that I hopefully don't make the same mistake again. Also, I have noticed a lot of other authors writing about having problems with formatting showing up on ff.net in a way that it wasn't supposed to. If there's something that you don't like about my formatting please let me know. Also, I'm American, so if I have any blatant or out of place Americanisms, let me know.

Oh, and what did you all think of the length of the chapter. I originally had this as a longer chapter, but I decided at the last minute that I really wanted to end it here. I should have the next chapter up really soon.

Thanks bunches, 

Paz


	2. Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, those belongs to JKR, who is ever so kind to allow people like me to do what we do to her characters. Oh, and the title, _Life Got in the Way, comes from a Sister Hazel song. I don't own it or any other song I might refer to._

**Chapter 2: Friends**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I get by with a little help from my friends._   
--John Lennon

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About twenty minutes later, Ron came to, but when he did, he wanted to go back to the realm of the unconscious. But of course he knew that was not a possibility, so he did the only thing he could think of – he pushed Crookshanks off his face. 

"Oh, sorry Ron. I guess Crookshanks doesn't like to use Portkeys that much. Harry's lucky that Hedwig can fly here. As soon as we got to the Burrow he started to move in his cage. I ended up dropping the poor thing. Then I fell into the door and Bill stepped on Crookshanks's tail," Hermione explained as she set her luggage down.

"Well, I…" Ron started.

"Hey, don't worry about it Mione, it's my brother's fault for getting so close to the door," Ginny interrupted, stifling a laugh, "Since Ron seems content in making sure your pet gets settled in, why don't we take your stuff up to my room since that's where you'll be staying for the rest of the summer."

"Would you like some help, Mione?" Ron asked, almost oblivious to the fact that he had been interrupted.

"Thanks, but that's okay. I pack lightly. I sure we can manage," Hermione politely said.

The two girls grabbed all of Hermione's luggage and headed up the stairs.  They were almost out of earshot when Bill finally spoke up.

"What was that Ron, 'would you like some help, Mione?' Man, you must got it bad for Hermione if you didn't even realize Ginny interrupted you."

"Sh-shut up, Bill. I did too notice. It's just th-that…Well, I don't know what, but it's something." 

"Real convincing Ron."

"Oh come on it's not that bad, it's nothing to get embarrassed about," Bill stated when he noticed the bright shade of red that Ron's ears were turning.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am, Ronny old boy."

"Good."

"Oh, Ron, if you guys need any help for the party, just let me know. I'm going to be outside working on the wards."

"Yeah, sure"

"Oh, and Ron, it's not me you have to worry about teasing you. It's the twins."

Before Ron had a chance to respond Bill walked outside, leaving Ron sitting on the floor with a headache now worsened by confusion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as the girls reached their destination, Ginny closed the door and burst into a fit of giggles. Hermione stood there with a shocked expression on her face. Surely she didn't hear what she thought she did. Or did she? After standing there for a few minutes, Hermione finally managed to get control of herself.  

"Ginny," she said, but to no avail.

"Ginny," she repeated.

"VIRGINIA," she shouted.

This time it worked. Ginny quietened and turned around, falling in the process. Unfortunately, this got her started all over again. 

"Ginny, please," Hermione said in earnest sincerity. 

"I'm sorry Mione; really, I am. It's just that Ron…and now the look on your face. I mean I joked about it, but I never…I'm trying to stop; it's just that it's so hard not to. Just wait one second. If I can just catch my breath I should be fine," Ginny chortled. 

Ten minutes later, after Hermione gave up on her best friend, other than Harry and Ron that is, Ginny had finally stopped laughing. She looked up from her spot on the floor, she hadn't managed to stand back up yet, and noticed that Hermione had already unpacked everything of hers that needed to be unpacked and was now sitting on the spare bed that had been moved into the room. 

"Okay, I think I'm better now, Hermione."

"Good.  It's about time. Okay, so you probably know what I'm going to say, but did I hear what I think I heard?"

"Yep, that brother of mine, whom you call one of your best friends, fancies you."

"Wait, what's wrong?" Ginny asked when she noticed that Hermione looked rather upset, "I thought that you would be happy about this. Especially with all that you told me last year."

"Ginny, it's what happened last year that's the problem. You know, with everything that went on at the Ministry, the last thing I need, any of us need, is something that could royally complicate things. I'm just so worried about everything and everyone, and want this to mess up anyone's life even more than it already is. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Ginny repeated, "I think that it's very kind of you to look out for your friends, but Harry wouldn't want you to give up something you want for the sake of  trying to ensure stability in his life. If anything at all, it would just make him think that's one more thing he can blame himself for. He already does that enough. Besides, I think that the real reason that you're worried is because you know that you feel the same way as Ron."

"You know, you're right. I'm still not sure what I'll do or when I'll do it, but I do feel a lot better now."

"Now enough moping around, we have a party to get together."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's about time you two got down here." 

"We didn't take that long."

"Yeah right Gin. It doesn't take half an hour to take stuff to your room."

"It takes time to unpack…and to talk," Ginny said, adding the last part under her breath and earning a glare from Hermione.

"So, what should we start on? How about the decorations?" Hermione asked, wanting to change the subject.

Three and a half hours later the garden, which would serve as the location of the party, was fully decorated, and the three teenagers were in the process of bringing the food out.  Ginny was quite proud of the job they had done. Hermione had a simply wonderful idea of making meat pies in the shape of a Snitch and little cakes that looked like brooms. Of course, she would have preferred to not use the Chudley Cannon orange streamers to hang over the large table and through some nearby trees, but some concessions had to be made. After all, she was able to talk Ron and Hermione into letting her ask Bill to charm some Everlasting Bubbles to float around the garden. Ever since Ginny had seen the new product at Fred and George's shop the week before, she knew that they would be perfect decorations for the day's event.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With everything set up for the party, there was nothing to do but wait for the guest of honor to arrive. They had been sitting around the table for about fifteen minutes and talking about what Harry's reaction would be and how he was handling everything when they heard a small pop.  They looked over to where the noise had come from and saw second eldest Weasley progeny. 

"Hello all," Charlie said energetically, despite the dark circles under his eyes, "Wow, everything for Harry's party looks great."

"Thanks," replied Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"So…" Ginny continued, "How is whatever it is that you're doing for the Order going? You know you can tell us. It's not like we won't find out eventually anyway. I'm sure that Dumbledore won't mind."

"Nice try. It's Mum I'm worried about. She would have my hide if I told you anything."

 "Come on now. It's so hard to find out anything about what is going on since we don't have the meetings listen in on here at the Burrow," Ron added pleadingly. 

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you all a little something, just make sure that you realize that I can't go into very much detail, okay?"

When they all nodded their heads, he continued, "Let's just say that due to some increased security measures, certain new prisoners will have a tougher time getting out of Azkaban than he originally thought."

This news was very well received, especially by Ron, who had a smile on his face that made one think that Christmas had come early.  Although his reaction probably had more to do with Draco Malfoy being wrong about how long his father would be there than concern on how the prisoners were.

"Anyway, where is Bill?"

"I'm right here. I just finished checking the wards," Bill responded as he walked towards the garden, taking his time to look around. "Hey, this turned out a lot better than I thought it would. It's a good thing that it's finished since everyone else should be here any moment."

Almost on cue, Fred and George Apparated into the garden holding a Firebolt, a trunk, and an empty owl cage. After saying a few quick 'hellos', they scurried into the house to take Harry's things into Ron's room. When they returned a few minutes later, Arthur had arrived from work.

"Hi Dad. Mum said she'd be home any minute now. I think she was trying to get those Dursleys to be nice and say bye to Harry. Good luck getting the likes of them to be anything resembling nice," Fred said with a huff. 

"Too right you are. It's awful that he has to stay with them as long as he does," Ginny said, concerned for Harry._ 'Besides, if he was here, I could spend more time with him. Wait! I'm not supposed to be thinking things like that. Urgh, I can't believe I'm doing this again, especially after I did so well last year. I am going to have to talk to Hermione about this. Maybe she can help.' _

"You okay Ginny? You got this kinda' weird, mad look on your face for a second." 

Ron paused for a second and waited for a reply. As soon as Ginny mumbled some excuse about the Dursleys he continued, "So do you think Harry will be surprised with the party?"

"Mate, if you want to surprise a person with a birthday party, next time don't have that person come to your house on the day of his birthday."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, turning around.

Before he knew what was going on, Harry was surrounded by several heads with red hair and one with bushy brown hair. He was greeted with several hugs and clasps on the shoulder. A few minutes later they were broken up by orders from Molly "to leave the poor boy alone and let him get some food in him." With that everyone sat down and began to eat. 

The meal was filled with conversation of the growing success of the twins' joke shop, quidditch, the O.W.L results that would come with their Hogwarts letters, and the intermittent fussing of Molly over people not eating enough and for Bill to do something with his hair.  The subject of the war Voldemort was avoided as much as possible. In fact the only time it was alluded to was when Harry and Hermione were asked about their trips to the Burrow.  Both had used Portkeys since they were too young to Apparate and the war had made temporary connections to the Floo Network too dangerous. For some reason, Cornelius Fudge decided not to say anything when Dumbledore decided to use the Portkeys, not that it would have mattered if he did. 

As soon as everyone had their finished eating, Molly cleared the table. Harry tried to help her, but he was soon rebuffed.

"Harry, dear, it's your birthday. You just sit and relax. Besides you I believe you have some presents to open."

Harry set to work on opening the presents. He had gotten a large assortment of joke products courtesy of Fred and George, a sweater from Molly, a rubber duck from Arthur who had probably just wanted an excuse to go into Muggle London, a detailed set of books on Quidditch tactics from Bill and Charlie, a t-shirt with Snitches flying around on it from Ron, a guide to taking the N.E.W.T.S from Hermione because 'it's never to early to start studying,' and a subscription to _The Quibbler_ from Ginny. This gift inspired Ron to warn Harry to be careful around Luna Loovegood if he had any issues with him, lest she get the wrong idea.

"Th-thank you everyone, although you didn't have to get me anything. The food, decorations, everything has been great. I'm just happy to be here with you all," Harry said, choking up ever so slightly.

Ginny watched this with great trepidation. She knew that something like this was to be expected, but she wanted so much for Harry to be happy and not have to worry about things. _'At least he's not blocking his emotions as much as I expected.'_ Fortunately, several Everlasting Bubbles picked that moment to burst all around them, immediately lightening the mood.  

"I suppose Fred and I need to work on making those Everlasting Bubbles a little longer lasting," George laughed heartily.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night Ginny was in her room getting ready to go to sleep. She was exhausted, but she couldn't go to sleep yet. Before she did that, she had to talk to Hermione who seemed to be taking her time brushing her teeth. As soon as Hermione entered the room, Ginny grabbed her arm, pulled her through the door, and shut it.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Sorry Mione. It's just that I've been waiting to talk to you for a while."

"Is this about me and Ron?"

"No, it's about…Hang on. Did you say you 'you and Ron'? Is there a 'you and Ron'?"

"No, I'm still thinking about what to do. I was nervous at first, but I think I might be warming up to the idea."

"That's wonderful Mione. Whenever you're ready to do something, just let me know."

"Uh, sure. Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah, you know how I've been trying to get over my crush on Harry, well…I don't think I'm succeeding."

With this declaration, Ginny dramatically flung herself onto her bed and fell asleep to the sound of Hermione's laughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Notes:** Does this seem to be going a little slow? If it does, I just want you to know that within the next few chapters, it should pick up. I wanted to use these first chapters to set a mood. If I have overdone it with that and made the plot confusing in the process, please let me know.  

To my reviewer:

**pinkmooseofdoom**:** Thank you so much for your review; it meant so much to me. After I posted the first chapter, I became scared that nobody would read this. I was surprised though when I read that you thought I was writing a Ginny/Ron fic. After going back and looking at that chapter I completely understood why you thought that. Did the chapter title have something to do with that? I will be getting the titles from either quotes or song titles that seem to best fit the mood of the chapter. If not for writing this myself, I might have wondered the same thing. I have now changed the summary to let people know that this will be a Ginny/Draco story (I think that not putting it up originally was my pathetic attempt to create suspense.) I hope you still like it! **

To other readers:

Thanks for reading this, especially given all there is to choose from on ff.net. If you want to leave a review telling me what you think about this, I would appreciate it a lot. If necessary, I'm not above bribing you with cookies and *micro*chips.


End file.
